Komui's Discussion Room
Komui's Discussion Room is a continuation of the previous Discussion Room, with questions now answered by various members of the D.Gray-man cast. Though the segment is called "Komui's Discussion Room", answering questions is never actually 'handled' by Komui, something those who are 'left to' handle the discussion frequently note. Volume 4 Answers in Volume 4 were 'overseen' by Allen. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 60 How do you do? I'm Allen Walker. Due to the sudden illness of creator Katsura Hoshino, I'll he handling the discussion for this volume. Thank you. Now let's begin. Q: If Allen, Lala, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman were to arm-wrestle, who would win? A: Can we use our Innocences? If so, I think I might win. :) Oh, but I couldn't use my full strength against girls, so either Lenalee or Lala would win and I'd come in second. Everyone else would be below me. :) Q: Why does General Cross dislike the Black Order? A: I really don't want to talk about my Master. I think I'm going to be sick. Q: In the 1st Night, why is Allen wearing that piece of cloth on his head? A: I was wearing it as a hat. (Actually, he was hiding his white hair.) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 78 Q: Why does Kanda call Allen "Bean Sprout"? A: I have no idea! It's really rude, don't you think? That darned ponytail! What part of me looks like a bean sprout?! (Hmph!) Q: Just how deeply is General Cross in debt? A: Ugh? I'm feeling sick again... Q: What color are Allen's eyes really? A: I get this question a lot. Well, let's see. They're really silver-gray. If they look blue or red in some color pages, that's just Hoshino and his editor having fun. But I hear my official I color was recently finalized as silver-gray. Q: What do people in the Order do about baths? Do all the living quarters have baths? A: Baths? We don't have baths in our rooms. Would you like to have a look? (getting up out of the chair) Why don't you come with me now. Let's go! (Go to page 96) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 96 third Komui's Discussion Room of Volume 4 includes a picture of the Black Order communal men's washroom, which takes the appearance of a traditional Japanese bathhouse. Allen: Sorry to keep you waiting. These are the baths of the Black Order. (Men's.) Aren't they amazing? From what I've heard, the livng quarters used to be equiped with showers, but when Komui became Chief, there was a major renovaion and these baths were put in. I guess people from the Far East like taking baths. The water seems fine today, but occasionally Komui adds unknown substances to it, so one has to be careful. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 136 Q: What kind of girls do Kanda and Allen like? A: Huh?! (blush) Girls? I dunno... Um... I like girls who are good cooks. I love a woman in an apron. (happy sigh) I might even fall in love if she'd make me sweet dumplings every day. As for Kanda, I don't know. Maybe someone who's good at making soba noodles? (noncommittal) Q: Do they have girlfriends? A: Of course not! (waving hands vigorously) I don't have time for that with all of the missions I have to complete. As for Kanda, I think he's in love with his sword. (noncommittal) Q: What foods can Jeryy cook? A: Jeryy can cook almost anything. And it's all really delicious too! (happy sigh) Q: Chief Komui wakes up instantly when you say "Lenalee is going to get married." Is there any other way to wake him up? A: Not that I know of. Which must be hard on Reever and the others. I wish them the best. Q: How often does Komui clean his desk? A: I have no idea. I don't go see him every day, but when Komlin rampaged through Headquarters (see Vol. 3) Reever and the others cleaned Komui's desk in the clean up. But the very next day, it was a mess again. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 34, Page 156 Q: What does Allen think of Lenalee's tantalizingly short skirt? A: I think all men like miniskirts. But I wonder if it doesn't get a bit cold sometimes. Q: The uniforms of the Black Order seem to vary considerably. Are they all customized? A: I suppose so. The Science Team make sthem for us, but they ask us what designs we'd like. In my case, I wanted a hood so that I'd have someplace to hide Timcanpy. It was all right when he was little, but he's getting so big that he's starting to attract attention (*Actually, it's to hide the white hair.) Q: In the author's comments at the beginnning of Volume 2, what is the name of the kitten that's got Timcanpy? A: Oh, that cute little kitty? (happy sigh) That's Hoshino's beloved Coro. Q: How many Valentine's Day chocolates did you receive? Who got the most? A: I got the most-- 115. (smiles) Thank you all very much. Well, that's it for the Discussion Room for this volume. I had a wonderful time. Thank you. So, until next time. Volume 5 Answers in Volume 5 were 'overseen' by Reever. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 24 Hello, Reever Wenhamm, Section Leader of the Black Order's Science Division here. This is actually Komui's job, but that son of a gun dumped it on me! Unfortuately, he has other commitments, though I'm just as busy as he is, so the duty has falen to me. Shall we begin? Q: Why is Chief Komui called "Chief"? A: An excellent question. Centuries ago, when the Black Order was first formed, the staff wasn't very large, and there weren't as many sections as there are now. There was just a command center, and the man in charge was caled the "Chief". That title is still used today, even though the Order is enormous now. Given our current Chief, you might not think that this is a very high position, but if you look at the hierarchy chart of the Black Order, you'll see the importance of the Chief. Have a look at the chart in Vol. 2 of the Discussion Room! (See pag 42!) Now, if only Chief Komui would behave like an officer... (mumble mumble...) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 42 second Komui's Discussion Room of Volume 5 features a detailed chart of the Black Order's hierarchy, which is explained on the [[Black Order] page.] Reever: This chart shows the hierarchy of the Black Order. Over the centuries of fighting the Millennium Earl, it's grown very large. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 60 Q: Why does Komui refer to himself as Science Section Chief? A: Hmm... That's probabl because he used to be in the Science Section before being appointed Chief. And even now, he still does work for the Science Section, so he decided to adopt that title... or so I'm told. I mean, he is important, but does he have to flaunt it? By the way, I'm the Section Leader of the Science Section, so I'm supposed to be in charge. But getting a position of importance just means more work. (sigh) Well, as a scientist, I have to admit that it's really great to work here. If only we didn't have to deal with such a selfish Chief... Q: What kind of work do Section Leader Reever and the others usually do? A: Mainly we analyze the data collected by the Survey Section from all over the world, and develop weaponry and equipment. The Science Section has numerous specialists and researchers assigned to various departments. There's Physics, Astronomy, Biology, Archeology, Geology, Linguistics, Anthropology, Psychology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Mineralogy, Mechanical Engineering... the list goes on ad nauseum. It may look like we're all over the place, but the bottom line is that we're all striving to find out all we can about Innocence. Every scientist that comes here is obsessed with it. However difficult the workplace may be, the chance to discover something new keeps us going. (distant stare) By the way, my areas of expertise are Chemistry, Mathematics and Linguistics. Komui's Discusson Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 78 Q: When did Katsura first want to become a manga artist? A: I hear he seriously started to think about it when he was 21. Until then, he was more or less a hermit who sat around drawing manga at home. Q: How did Katsura get to be a manga artist? A: He said, "A friend at my part-time job suggested that I try it and so did my twin sister, who used to criticize my artwork when we were kids. Because of those two, one day I found myself walking into Shueisha with my hands shaking." Q: Do you use a mapping nib when you draw your characters? A: I understand that the author normally uses a G nib and a mapping nib for detailed work. But the only place I use a mapping nib is on my beard. Q: Does the author have a significant other? A: Yes, his cat "Coro." Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 96 Q: Is there anything Allen can't eat? A: Somehing Allen can't eat, eh? Well, come to think of it, Lenalee offered him something sweet that she didn't want to finish, and surprisingly, he declined. I think it was chocolate cake. Could it be that Allen doesn't like chocolate? Q: Allen, on the 18th Night, thinks that Lenlaee is "cute," but was he serious? This question keeps me up at night! A: At that time I was busy repairing the damage that Komlin caused. Well, since they're about the same age, wouldn't it be natural for him to notice her? Q: What kind of boys does Lenalee like? A: Hmm... I have no idea. Q: Does Lenalee wear anything under her skirt (but over her underwear)? A: Give me a break. If I answer a question like that, who knows what Chief Komui will do to me? drop If you want to find out more about Lenalee, ask Head Chef Jeryy. There aren't many women in the Order, so Lenalee seems to like talking to Jeryy because he understands how women think. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 6D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 42, Page 114 Q: Can you tell me the names of the guy with glasses, the fat guy, and the ghost in the Science Section? A: Glasses and the fat guy? Oh, you mean them. (laughs) They are... Johnny Gill, Tup Dop and Sixty-Five. They're really good guys with a lot of guts. Johnny: Section Chief!!! Reever: Huh? That wounds like Johnny. What is it? Johnny: W-We found Chief Komui! Reever: (chair falling over) What?! Catch him! I'll come to! Oh, I guess this is the end of the Discussion Room for this volume. Sorry about the commotion. Oh, I almost forgot. The designs for the Earl's top hat that appear in this volume were based on ideas sent in by these kids. Thanks again! [The candle hat featured on the opening page of Chapter 39 is accredited to Little Devil Jiro of Hokkaido and Hana from Saitama Prefecture. The top hat with the piano keys seen in Chapter 42 is accredited to Rio from Akita Prefecture and Bisuko Meito of Miyazaki Prefecture.) Lastly, please send your questions regarding D.Gray-man to "Komui's Discussion Room." All right the, see you next time! References